Neon Genesis Evangelion Genesisday of judgement
by Niko Hakubi
Summary: a short story of the end of the N.G.E series i made.


Hey, this is Neko, this short storie is just somthing i made to pass time so if it's rubbish it's only because i didn't take a hell of a lot of time with it...Soz. : )

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Genesis.

Prologue:

A boy and girl kiss for the first time, the boy had short brown hair and compassionate blue eyes, the girl had fiery red hair and brown eyes. Their lips parted and they looked at each other.

"Neko, if you ever tell any one about this I'll….." Neko stopped the girl.

"Don't worry Asuka; it'll be our little secret." He smiled and she did the same, he leaned forward and kissed her again.

Neko was the sixth child that was able to pilot an Evangelion (or Eva), and was now piloting unit four. It looked identical to Asuka's unit two, except it was black and had angel wings which allowed it to maneuver better in the air. Neko was different from the other chosen children, as he was older by four years, but since he had lost his mother he was able to sync with the Eva.

"Neko, get to unit four, we've got tests to do hurry the hell up." It was Misato calling for him over the intercom.

"Sorry Asuka I gotta go." He went to walk away, Asuka stopped him.

"Hey wait, take this with you." She kissed him once more and let him go, he smiled and they went their separate ways down the hallway.

"So Neko do you remember how to use the progressive sword?" An analyst asked him.

"Yes, I've been through it a hundred times, I've practically mastered it." Neko wasn't being boastful he was that good at using it.

"Okay well we'll just go through some simple routines and that'll be it." Neko watched as a virtual environment appeared around him and he began the exercise.

Meanwhile an Angel was fast approaching NERV HQ, Commander Ikari had already sent Asuka in unit two but she wasn't going to be enough, and he knew it. Neko by now had been called to the command center and was watching in horror as unit twos left arm was ripped off and Asuka screamed in pain, Neko turned to Gendo.

"Commander send me up in unit four, I've got to save her." He was almost in tears but Gendo didn't answer him.

"Sir that's not a bad idea, it'll be the first real combat that he gets." Misato argued.

"Silence, we will wait for Rei to return, she is the one I have assigned as the spare." He shouted at her. Neko looked at the screen again and saw that unit two was lying motionless on the floor, he snapped and ran to the hanger and initiated a manual launch on unit four.

"Stop him, close the outside doors now!" Gendo screamed but the analyst didn't follow the order. Unit four launched and the elevator took it to the battlefield, the elevator doors opened and Neko moved unit four into its first battle, he kicked the angel away from unit two and looked down at what was left of the Eva.

"Asuka are you okay?" He removed the entry plug and opened it, Asuka was alive but in a very bad way, he placed the entry plug into the elevator and closed the door, the angel got up and started its attack on Neko. "Now you're gonna pay." Neko was ready to take revenge and he didn't plan on losing.

Neon Genesis Evangelion:

Day of Judgment

First there was Rei then Shinji and then Asuka, but I didn't know the fourth child, he died before I arrived at NERV HQ. When I joined there was only one question that I had to ask, was there really any need for me? Tokyo 3 was almost completely destroyed and the three remaining Evas weren't going to last much longer. I was always talking to my self, never any one else to talk to, I guess this was my destiny, no it can't be, I won't let it be.

06:00 Hours…….Tokyo 3…Battle site- 18th Angel.

"Test Eva unit four is in full operational mode, the eighteenth Angel is expanding it's AT field." The systems analyst called over the p.a system, they had just finished the final checks and the battle was about to begin.

"Neko you must defeat the Angel the other units aren't ready yet, don't fail me." Gendo told him.

"Don't worry sir I will win but I'm not doing it for you, old man." Neko gripped hard on the control sticks and unit four began to move.

Whilst the battle between unit four and the Angel was taking place Shinji was visiting Asuka who was placed in the medical wing of NERV.

"Asuka wake up, wake up, please wake up, I need your help." Shinji was pushing her shoulder but it was not helping, he left and headed for the command center where Misato was waiting for him.

"Where have you been we're in the middle of a battle and you're the spare Neko may need your help." Misato wasn't angry at him, but wished that he took his job a little more serious.

"Sorry I'll go and prepare." Shinji walked past her but she stopped him.

"How's Asuka?" Shinji thought back to Asuka lying there motionless and tried to smile but it really wasn't worth the effort.

"She's okay." He continued past her and towards unit ones hanger. Misato sighed knowing how hard it was for Shinji to pilot the Eva.

"Stupid kid." She sighed again and headed in the same direction as him.

Back on the battlefield Neko had just lost his rifle and was holding the angel back with unit fours hands, but he knew that he couldn't keep it up forever.

"Hey send me the progressive sword." He said over the com. The techs pushed a few buttons and one of the battle buildings doors opened to reveal the sword, unit four reached over, picked it up, pushed the angel back and sliced off its head. "Did I get it?" He asked himself, he watched as the eighteenth angel collapsed and fell silent.

"The battle is over, Neko return to base, immediately." Gendo ordered him to return and he didn't sound too pleased.

Neko was a good pilot although he wasn't of the correct age, but all that mattered was that he had lost his mother and this allowed him to pilot Evas.

"Well done you made that angel look like a punk." Misato said to him. Neko just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care about how I beat it as long as I beat it and protect the people I love, I'll continue fighting." Neko smiled and headed straight to the medical rooms. Just then Ritsuko, another scientist working at Nerv walked up to Misato.

"How is he?" Ritsuko was always a straight to the point kind of person.

"He's okay; in fact I think when he gets into unit four he is doing something very noble." Misato turned away from her.

"Oh don't tell me you're falling for him?" Ritsuko said jokingly.

"Of course not, he's just a kid." She pushed past Ritsuko and headed for the hanger to perform safety checks on unit four.

Neko walked into the recovery room and saw Asuka lying on the bed; he moved to her side and held her hand.

"Hey it's me I beat that angel and, well you would of liked it." He rested his head on the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Neko looked up and saw Shinji in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine what about you?"

"Misato told me off again for not being there to help you if you couldn't defeat the angel."

"What about Rei why couldn't she do it?"

"She disappeared; no one has seen her for a few hours." Neko stood up, placed Asukas hand back by her side and turned to Shinji.

"Well let's go find her." They decided to look all over NERV but couldn't find her, so they headed for her house.

"So the angel was defeated that easily, this new pilot is very strong, we must be rid of him, attack NERV with our Evas and send in the assault squad, we will capture both the Evas and the Magi in one swoop and SEELE will fulfill its destiny." The conference of the SEELE members ended and each individual logged off.

Shinji knocked on Reis front door and stepped back, Neko watched him.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Neko just some how knew what the answer was.

"Yeah, and I promised that I wouldn't come again, but on the other hand I am really worried about her." Neko agreed and moved towards the door. "What are you doing?"

"If she's in their then I want to know." Neko turned the handle and walked in. "Rei are you in here? Rei?" Neko moved further in and saw a pair of glasses smashed on the floor.

"Well she was here." Shinji said as he got to Neko.

"Get out, I told you not to come here again." They both turned to see Rei.

"Rei, are you okay, no one could find you, we got a bit worried."

"Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean why, 'cause you're our friend."

"But I can be replaced you don't need to worry." Rei came further into the room placed her school bag on the floor.

"Do you really believe that Rei? We are your friend's weather you think so or not and we don't want to see you get hurt." Neko stepped behind her.

"Please leave, I'm alone in this world and that's how I like things." Neko couldn't believe what he just heard and span her round by her shoulders.

"You're not alone Rei, you've got me, Shinji and Asuka, okay she might not show it but deep down she does care, so don't say things like that." Rei had no expression on her face at all.

"I don't care about things like that; as long as I serve my purpose I am fine." When Neko heard this he snapped.

"Your purpose, you're a human being, we don't have a purpose, we live and die, and then it's our choice how we live it, you know that Shinji likes you, right?" Shinji blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes."

"And why do you think that is? Because he doesn't give a crap about the Evas he just wants to be happy and he is most happy when he is around you." Neko stopped shouting and looked at her, at first it seemed as though she still didn't feel a thing but Neko noticed a tear run down her face, which she wiped. "You see you can have emotions so don't try to hide them." Neko let go of her and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry for who I am." She fell to her knees; Neko turned back and knelt beside her.

"Don't be sorry, just live." She looked at him, started to cry and hugged him.

Just then Neko's mobile phone begun to ring, he answered it and could only hear what had to be described as chaos.

"Hey, who is this? Hey!" Neko didn't get an answer so he moved from his ear and checked the caller id, it was Misato. "We've got to get back to NERV now!" Rei and Shinji didn't understand.

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"NERV is under attack, and it doesn't sound like an angel." They ran out of Reis house and straight towards NERV HQ.

"Come on, we've got to protect the Evas at all costs, and where the hell is Asuka?" Misato shouted at everyone.

"She's still in the recovery room, she's just woken up."

"Good get her suited up and put her in unit two." Misato wasn't ready to give up.

"But she's barely even able to move let alone pilot an Eva."

"But she'll be a lot safer in there; if they find her they will kill her." Misato looked down and saw the three pilots entering NERV through a secret entrance.

"Come on we've got to get to our Evas." Shinji said to the others.

"Hey I'll meet you there, I've got something I gotta do something first." Neko ran in the opposite direction to them.

"Where is he going Shinji?"

"To get Asuka, I'm sure of it." The two of them carried on to the hanger, whilst sure enough Neko headed for the recovery room. When he got there he saw two of SEELE's soldiers waiting outside.

"She's in here, if we get her we can deal with the others later." One of them said.

Asuka by now was crying and cowering in a corner of the room in anticipation of her own death.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't WANT TO DIE!" She shouted as the door opened, she looked up after a few moments and saw Neko standing over two dead bodies.

"I told I wouldn't leave you." She smiled and held her hand out to him and he helped her to her feet.

"I knew you wouldn't." She held his hand tight, he the same never intending to let go. For that moment it seemed as though they were in paradise, but it was brought to abrupt end by a shockwave.

"Come on we've got to get out of here." Neko picked her up and carried her in his arms all the way to the hanger, where Shinji and Rei were waiting.

"Guys you're okay, come on we've gotta go." Shinji called out whilst getting into unit one. Neko put Asuka down and helped her into unit two then he got into unit four.

"Okay this is it if we beat these enemies we won't have to fight any more, just don't die out there." Neko's words seemed inspirational. They were about to leave for the battlefield, when all of a sudden static came over the radio.

"Guys I'm glad you're all alive but this isn't your fight just get out of here while you can." Misato said to them.

"Misato we can't leave, if we do and everyone dies we would never forgive ourselves, so just sit tight and let us deal with these fools." Asuka replied.

"Okay but please be careful, Eva launch." As soon as she said this the Evas began the journey to their final battle.

Outside Eva units five through thirteen were flying around, these Evas where identical in every way, they all had S2 engines installed and they all had copies of the Lance of Longinus. They all noticed the Eva hatches opening and began their attack.

"I don't think so." Neko said as he smashed his way through them and used his wings to glide behind them, they all turned to him and as they were distracted the others attacked.

"Come on, do you really think that you can beat us? You're either dumb or insane, and I like to think that you're the first." Asuka called out as she was peppering one of them with the pulse rifle. The Eva fell to the floor and the others stood ready, waiting for the chaos to begin.

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Armageddon

"These things keep on coming back." Asuka said as she watched two of the Evas she had just beaten get back up, Neko was in the middle of a test of strength and couldn't reply, he flipped unit four onto its back and kicked the Eva away.

"I know but we've got to keep trying." Behind him unit zero was prying a Lance of Longinus out of its stomach, Rei looked straight at the Eva that had stabbed her and threw the lance through the Evas chest and this one didn't regenerate. Rei celebrated but didn't see the Eva behind her.

"Rei look out." Shinji called out but it was way too late, Reis Eva collapsed with a shock knife sticking out of her neck. Shinji tried to run towards her but was blocked by two more Evas. The other shad gathered around unit zero and began eating it like it was some type of food.

"We've got to save her." Shinji screamed but he couldn't do a thing. So Neko turned unit four round and somersaulted over the two Evas and ran towards her but was almost completely disintegrated by a huge beam of energy that came from the sky.

"Neko!" Asuka cried. She could only watch as unit four fell to the floor missing half of its body.

"Asuka it's only us two left now come on we gotta carry on." Shinji tried to talk to her but she wasn't listening and unit two wasn't moving. Shinji was going to try pleading with her again but, stopped as he noticed Lilith the second angel coming towards them.

"Hey Shinji what is that thing?" Neko asked but his voice was very feint, he was lying in the entry plug and he was missing an arm and a leg.

"Neko you're alright." Asuka said in relief, she began moving unit two towards him and Lilith fired a second beam at Neko. "NO!" Asuka knew that Neko wouldn't survive another direct hit so she jumped into the beams path, but this one was too strong for either Eva to survive and it killed them both. Shinji sunk into his seat, he realized that he was all alone, unit one all but collapsed. Shinji wasn't ready to fight alone.

"Shinji, Shinji you must fight on don't let their deaths be in vain." Shinji looked down and saw Misato leaning against a lamp post holding her side; Shinji noticed blood coming out of her jacket.

"Misato get out of here they'll kill you!" Shinji reached towards her.

"Don't worry you can do it, make the right choice." Shinji couldn't understand what she was talking about but he didn't have time to think, two Evas pounced on him and all he could do was crush them together, this time they didn't get up. Shinji knew that the weak point was their cores. So he pulled out his vibrating knife and stabbed it into another ones chest, this one didn't get up either.

"Listen to me boy, you will serve your purpose and I will not allow you to ruin my plans." Shinji looked down and saw his farther, Gendo; he was standing next to Misato.

"What are you doing father?" Shinji was momentarily distracted.

"You heard me boy, and as for you, you will die for your interference." Gendo aimed a gun at her and pulled the trigger, Misato's body fell to the floor and Shinji froze.

Lilith moved towards Shinji and the ceremony that was Third Impact, Shinji knew now why his father had called him after all those years, he couldn't believe it once again his father had betrayed him and the end of the world was about to happen thanks to him. Lilith closed in on him and Shinji didn't know what to do.

"Tell me boy, will you do the right thing for once in your life? Shinji looked at his hands and saw tears in them and he realized what needed to be done. Lilith grabbed unit one and everything faded out in his mind.

The wind was blowing a gentle breeze and the tide was soft. And on that beach lay four Eva pilots, human beings that had sacrificed their lives for the survival of the world and yet not one of them knew how they where still alive.

"What the hell happened?" Neko asked as he sat up.

"Neko is that you?" Asuka sat up next to him she smiled as she noticed Neko was holding her hand.

"Told you I wouldn't let go." She hugged him and noticed Shinji and Rei getting to their feet.

"Hey are you alright?" Asuka asked. Shinji nodded and they walked over to them.

"So Third Impact didn't happen, I wonder why?" Neko asked himself.

"Because Shinji made a choice," Everyone looked round and to their surprise Rei was the one speaking. "He chose to bring everything back rather then give up and destroy the world; it was a final act of defiance to commander Ikari." Shinji thought about it and she was right.

"So, what now?" Asuka asked.

"Well I want to find out if everyone else is okay." Shinji couldn't shake the image of Misato from his mind.

"Hey, over here." They turned round and saw Misato.

"You made it!" A tear ran down Shinji's face and Rei wiped it from his cheek.

"Hey, heroes don't cry." She smiled and they all walked towards Misato's car and towards a future that was as uncertain as their pasts, but together they knew that they would find all the answers.

The End.


End file.
